As demand for transferring electronic data grows, major global carriers seek city-to-city connectivity in their global data networks. The hardware for implementing this and other network connectivity includes computer and networking equipment. Furthermore, the communications industry is rapidly moving to fiber optic mediums, which are faster than conventional copper wired mediums. As with most new technologies, the fiber optic mediums are expensive to procure.
For example, a global carrier may provide network connectivity between the cities of New York City, Los Angeles, Seattle, Tokyo, and Osaka. In this instance, each city requires computer and networking equipment, such as servers and routers (i.e., switches). In this instance, a total of five optical routers would be required to provide connectivity between all five cities.
As more cities are connected to the global data network, additional infra-structure and intra-structure is required. In particular, an additional optical router is required for each location added to the global network, which drives up the purchasing expenses for the global carrier.